Parseltounge
by HatefulSoul
Summary: Harry goes numb after Sirius’ death and just looks for a way to feel. Funny how something he inadvertently inherited from Voldemort is the only thing that can bring Harry back. I suck at summaries, please read
1. Prologue

Title: Parseltongue

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M (just in case)

Summary: Harry goes numb after Sirius' death and just looks for a way to feel. Funny how something he inadvertently inherited from Voldemort is the only thing that can bring Harry back. (I suck at summaries, please read)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else belonging to J.K…lol but ooooh I would love to…

A/N: I need a beta. If anyone is willing drop me a line. This chapter does fly by quite fast, simply because it's the prologue and I wanted to get all of these details somewhat out of the way. This will have multiple chapters but it may take a while for them to come out, but if I get reviews I'll try and get them out at least once a week. Though I must ask to at least wait till chapter 1 before the story is completely judged, it hasn't even come close to starting yet….Read/Review!

Parseltongue

Prologue:

Harry Potter returned to the Dursley's in the summer after fifth year as per usual. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather had just died, so, as expected, Harry was experiencing some serious grieving issues. He had just witnessed the death of a classmate, Cedric Diggory, the year before, and now caused the endangerment of his friends and loved ones in the Department of Mysteries, resulting in Sirius' death.

The only problem was, Harry realized, was that he couldn't feel…anything. No remorse, no guilt (ok yes there was guilt but its so much so that its backtracked around to nothing again), no happiness, no anger, just nothing. Frankly, at that moment, Harry didn't care if he'd ever return to Hogwarts.

Now the Dursley's had been forewarned about Harry's possible downward behavior, and that is what had caused Harry to think so hard about his feelings, or lack there of, for either caring about Sirius, or returning to Hogwarts, as they obviously didn't care that he'd come back to this hell hole, back to this…"Fuck the prophecy".

Harry Potter was currently crouched on the floor by his bed being kicked repeatedly in the ribs by none other than his loving uncle. Harry never made a sound, that's probably why Vernon continued his abuse night after night.

Vernon Dursley never broke any of Harry's bones or caused him to bleed very much (nothing that would leave a scar) but none of the Dursley's failed to notice that every morning it became just a little harder for Harry to pick things up. He would wince and his arms would shake.

The truth was, each night after Vernon's visits, Harry would get out the knife Sirius had given him and lightly cut both of his arms, however, one scar runs from his wrist to his elbow and continuously gets deeper each night. It has been deemed as his sick attempts at suicide. He did it so he could feel. It became both pleasure and pain for him, a constant reminder that it's his fault everyone dies.

After about a week of staying at Privet Drive, Harry had decided to leave, he'd spent his time with the Dursley's as Dumbledore had asked and now he needed to leave.

So that night at dinner he simply walked into the dinning room with both his trunk and wand in hand, nodded to each of the Dursleys in turn and walked right out to fetch the Night Bus before any of the Dursley's could respond.

The trip was quite uneventful, save for the fact that Stan Shunpike (the conductor of the knight bus) still insisted on calling him Neville.

Harry was given Room 11. He settled in his things and immediately walked to Diagon Alley. He was surprised to see so many people out doing their shopping at this hour; it was really only about six-thirty but still…

Harry went to Gringotts and got out a healthy amount of galleons before making it his journey to visit every shop along the strip. Harry was walking out of Flourish and Blotts, arms filled with parcels when he bumped into someone coming out of the Magical Menagerie, he put his parcels down and picked up the snake he had knocked out of the person's hand.

"Sorry," he whispered to the snake, it was not unnoticed by the owner. When he reached back up to the person, snake and parcels in hand, he handed it over saying sorry again, meeting the person's eyes finally.

Eyes locked for a moment with his archrival, too shocked at that moment to say anything else Draco simply said, "It's ok…"

Harry handed the snake over and all but ran up the street. Once he had calmed his nerves (as Harry wasn't planning on going back to Hogwarts as of yet, he really didn't want anyone to know where he was, so seeing Draco was a bit much) he visited two more shops, one; Madam Malkins, completely redoing his wardrobe, and two; a beauty salon, or at least the equivalent of one. Harry redid his hair providing for that 'just shagged' look, got wire rimmed glasses (not too much of a difference, but he likes his glasses), his left eyebrow pierced, and his bottom lip, on the right side was pierced too, and finally his hair was tinged with dark blue. He was hardly the same Harry Potter that most of Hogwarts remembered him to be.

A week later Harry was sitting in Florean Fortescue's when he saw a sea of red coming from inside Gringotts. He knew it was the Weasleys, but before he could move to hide they spotted him. They could've pointed him out anywhere.

"Dear God, Harry, look at yo- Wait, Harry, what are you doing here! Why haven't you been responding to our letters!"

"Nice to see you too, Hermione."

"Hey, mate, how you holdin' up?"

"Just fine, Ron." Harry knew at that moment he would have to return to the Burrow and eventually Hogwarts. It was going to be a disgustingly trying year…

A/N: I'm thinking about making this story in two separate versions, the slash version and the het. version…Let me know your opinions on that will ya'? Some major parts in the two stories might change if I do that, so just hit me up w. some reviews and let me know how you feel about the idea! Till next time!


	2. Tarnished Gold and Sly Snakes

Title: Parseltongue

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M (just in case)

Summary: Harry goes numb after Sirius' death and just looks for a way to feel. Funny how something he inadvertently inherited from Voldemort is the only thing that can bring Harry back. (I suck at summaries, please read)

A/N: Read/Review…Reviewer responses are at the end! Enjoy!

Parseltongue

Chapter 1: Tarnished Gold and Sly Snakes

"Harry I-"

"God damnit, Hermione, just drop it okay! I don't want to talk about Sirius! And what in fucks name gave the both of you the right to go through my things!"

"Harry, we were just wor-"

Its been going on like this for months.

Since the day they found me in Diagon Alley I've been telling them I'm fine, and that there's honestly nothing to talk about, but do you think they listen? Noooo…over protective bastards…

I got detention today too, just got back in fact. I accidentally transfigured Malfoy into a ferret, then he came flying and tearing up my face, there was blood and fur everywhere. It was perfect. The adrenaline. I noticed only last month that Malfoy is the only person or thing that has been able to make me feel much of anything since Sirius…I guess that's why I did it.

McGonagall, however, did not like the show…nor the state of her classroom afterwards, so naturally we both received detention.

Cleaning I could have done, hell sitting quietly with Malfoy I might have been able to live with but meeting with Dumbledore and having him tell me I have to move in with Malfoy after holidays and then come back to this shit…its just not right…not right at all…

Hermione was holding my diary when I walked in…just about to open it, my side of the dorm was a complete wreck, that's what brings me to this situation of completely ignoring Hermione's explanation, snatching my diary and invisibility cloak and storming out of the tower once again.

"Fuckin' bitch…" It's not like I haven't put wards on the thing but still…they have no damn right going through my things. Just because I don't tell them every fucked up thought that comes into my head doesn't…ugg it just doesn't!

I throw the invisibility cloak over my head and aim for the direction of the Quidditch pitch. I've been traveling this same path since the beginning of the year. It's the only place in the whole of Hogwarts that seems as empty as I am.

I take my usual seat in the Slytherin stands and roll up my sleeves preparing for my release. I undo the glimmer charm (I could heal all my scars in one spell but I find it more comforting to still feel them when I'm done) and take Sirius' knife from inside my pocket. It's so beautiful the way the moonlight dances on the surface of the blade.

Each cut is shallow but the sting is what I aim for. That sharp, sweet sting; I'm almost tempted to pour salt on it to make it worse. As the blood drips down my wrists I stare up into the clear night sky, inhaling sharply as the cool air hits my wounds. It was nearly midnight before I put the glimmer charm on, deciding to head back to the tower.

I nearly ran straight into Malfoy as he was coming out of the building towards the direction of the quidditch pitch. I didn't feel like fighting again so soon so I just snuck back into the tower to rest well before classes tomorrow morning.

What a total shit day. At breakfast Ron and Hermione tried to explain just why they decided to wreck my room and yet again I told them I didn't want to hear it. But what pissed me off most was that Ron had gotten hold of my sketchbook and decided to return it to me. Bastard probably flipped through the damned thing and showed some teacher that "oh yes, Harry's gone completely mental, really disturbed, he is, maybe we should monitor him some more and force him to go through some more grueling tasks that would result in the death of more loved ones!" Oh hell, so I'm being melodramatic but it's highly possible considering those two gits.

After that I managed to deduct a full 100 points from Gryffindor for actually doing a potion correctly! I'm so glad today's Halloween and we've got shortened lessons. So I'm going to head out to the Pitch, I can't wait till tonight to release this tension. I hope no-. What the fuck! Just my luck, I run into Draco Malfoy and literally bust my ass in front of him…perfect.

"Do watch where you're going, Scarhead." I push myself up from the ground bringing us face to face.

"And you might want to be more careful when you're sneaking off to have midnight trists with whatever girl you're fucking this week. It wouldn't do to have a prefect setting such a bad example." I whisper dangerously before turning swiftly heading toward my initial destination, leaving Malfoy in complete shock. For some reason just having to say that made me even more upset than I was already…

I roll up my sleeves once again, preparing for my release when…

Hello.

"Who's there?" I hastily shove the blade back in my pocket and stare wildly around me. I saw no one, though I did feel something sliding up my arm….It was the most beautiful snake I'd ever seen in my life. It was all black with red marks that looked like fire running along its back, it's belly was black and grey, with little prints that looked like lightening. It was no longer than about seven inches, such a tiny thing…

You can understand me?

"Oh, um, yes, I'm a Parselmouth…What are you doing all the way up here?" They _were_ at the top of the Slytherin stands in the Quidditch Pitch after all.

Well my _owner_ brings me up here sometimes to talk and look around. I imagine I must have fallen out of the bag…What's your name?

"Sorry, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And you are?"

My name's Anna. My owner insists on calling me Salazar though… I chuckled a little at her obvious frustration.

"Hmph…must be a Slytherin…I thought you said you came up here to talk though?"

Oh yes. He talks and since he can't understand me, I just listen. There was silence for a moment while the snake wrapped herself around my wrist in attempts to keep warm.

Would you mind sitting with me for a while? It's been ages since I've had a decent conversation…

"Anna, that's just completely insane you realize? A snake, deathly afraid of bugs!" I manage to say while trying to catch my breath from laughter.

I missed the feast while I was sitting outside, so I offered to bring her back to the dungeons on my way to the kitchens. She said that her owner just doesn't understand that crickets frighten her so she's basically remained hungry for quite some time.

Once we were done eating I brought her back to the outside of the Slytherin common room (with her guidance of course).

"I hope to hear from you again, Anna…In all honesty I haven't had a decent conversation in some time too…It might be a strange request but I really do hope we can be friends…" I've cracked, I've finally cracked…I'm actually asking a snake to be my new best friend…this is insane…

Of course, Harry! Oh, its just so good to finally have someone to talk to! I tell you what…my owner brings me up to the Slytherin stands every night, he usually leaves by 12…if you can be there by then I'd love to talk to you again.

I've just gotten back to my dorm. And for the first night in a long time I slept…No nightmares, still no feelings but at least it was sleep…I'd forgotten all about Malfoy and Ron and Hermione. I'd forgotten all about Sirius…I still cut, but it seemed almost mechanical this time around…

A/N: I'll try to have the chapters coming out weekly at the very least…gimme some encouragement though…review, pleeeeeeeze!

Danny: lol okay darlin' but it's a draco/harry story…lol and I'm gonna put up a story that you requested…lol such a boy…

JennyLee: thanks for the input! I'll try to keep it coming!

Fear Of Apathy: ohhhh yes it is always hot! Lol thanx for reviewing!

Tyleet27: I did practically have the story lines written out but I guess you're right…harry and draco definitely makes more sense considering I've already written the sequel…thanx for reviewing I hope you'll like the rest!

Sheree: omg yes I definitely hate him too! Lol I promise ill find a way to work it out just right! Lol


	3. Finally Sirius

Title: Parseltongue

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M (just in case)

Summary: Harry goes numb after Sirius' death and just looks for a way to feel. Funny how something he inadvertently inherited from Voldemort is the only thing that can bring Harry back. (I suck at summaries, please read)

A/N: Read/Review…Reviewer responses are at the end! Enjoy!

Parseltongue

Chapter 2: Finally Sirius

It's been weeks since I first started talking to Anna and it was the last night I would speak to her until after the Holidays; in the morning she was leaving with her owner to go back home and I would be staying here.

"Anna, where are you?" It was like this every night. I would call out to her and wait till she slid her way up my arm. It was a lot colder recently, so I let her slide into my cloak (I charmed it to stay warm). It never occurred to us to go inside when it got cold, or rainy. It was the sky that caught us and held us out here. So here we stayed.

She stuck her tongue out to taste my cheek once she got comfortable. I liked to think it was a kiss hello.

Hi there, Harry. Did you talk to Ron and Hermione yet?

"Well I told them I wasn't going with them back to the Burrow if that's what you mean…"

I guess that will have to do for now, but Harry, you really need to let them know what they're doing to you. We were going to talk about Sirius. I felt it. It's been months and I still haven't told her about Sirius. It's time, I decided.

"-So you see. If I had been practicing Occlumency like Dumbledore asked me to I wouldn't have gotten into Voldemort's head. Sirius wouldn't have had to come and save my dumb ass and he would still be here." I'd been talking for nearly an hour. And now…now I finally cried.

"He was the only family I had left…and I killed him…" I guess it didn't hit her what I'd just insinuated because she let me cry for a few minutes before she bit me.

"Jesus, Anna! What was that for!"

You daft asshole! The only…honestly! What do you think Ron and Hermione are! They are your family Harry! I mean no disrespect to Sirius but they _have_ been around longer! All this time they've just been worried about you! Goodness, you had me thinking they were just some nosey bastard ex-friends that wouldn't leave you alone! And…Even me! For Salazar's sake I should hope that at least you see me as family enough! I really hadn't thought about it…I was shutting them out too. God, its not my fault that I can't bring myself to talk about him with them.

And Harry. It's not your fault he died. Voldemort is a sadistic bitch. Think of it this way. If you keep moping around like this you're just making him happy. He likes to see you in pain. If you really want to piss him off make yourself happy again! And then eventually get out there and kill his scrawny ass! I laughed. I knew she was right and so I laughed.

"By the way, how old are you, Anna?"

Hmm. Good question. I'm actually sixteen but I should be about thirty-three…

So did you bring the sketch book like you said you would?

"Yes, Anna, I brought it. It's not very good but…" I started to flip through the pages. You see, lately I've been dreaming with this guy. He doesn't have a face but by god does he have a body. Most of my sketchbook is filled with pictures of him and me. There's a few of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. But those were ancient.

Oh Harry! They are spectacular! Oooooh especially this one! I didn't even think two guys could do that!

We were only a few paces from the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Well, I have something rather amusing to add to the conversation then. And if it was possible for snakes to laugh. She most definitely did.

"Well, give it a go then. I could use a good laugh."

Well, do you have any idea how hard it is to be horny as fuck and be a snake at the same time! I burst into hysterics, not caring how loud I was.

I'll let you think about that for vacation! I bent down as she gave me another kiss. Bye, Harry!

"Bye, Anna! Goodnight!"

The scars that I made within the next few weeks just added to my good mood. I still wasn't happy and I still didn't have much emotion left in me but I was beginning to calm down.

I'd even written Ron and Hermione for Christmas promising that I would talk once they got back.

Toward the end of vacation the isolation started to get to me. I missed having someone to talk to…my cuts were getting deeper…and I'd stopped using the glimmer charm.

A/N: I confused myself a little with this chapter so I hope it makes sense…If not then I'll try n make sense out of it in the next one…

Fear Of Apathy: I've got my plans for them and I hope eventually it is to your liking. Your input is great. Thanks for reading!

Bubble: Lmfao! Yes a snake afraid of crickets…hmmm….thanks for reviewing!

Redbat: Thanks for the support! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

FluffyBunnie: OH yes! SLASH ROCKS! Lol thanx for reviewing!


	4. Well Ain't That Some Sh t

Title: Parseltongue

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M (just in case)

Summary: Harry goes numb after Sirius' death and just looks for a way to feel. Funny how something he inadvertently inherited from Voldemort is the only thing that can bring Harry back. (I suck at summaries, please read)

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to put up I've been really out of it lately shit just keeps snowballing on me sumtimes…yea n thanks for not killing me yet…so Read/Review…Reviewer responses are at the end! Enjoy!

Parseltongue

Chapter 3: Well Ain't That Some Sh!t

I didn't remember that everyone came back today. I was still curled up in a corner thinking about my mystery dream guy. Most days he just comes up behind me and hugs me. But I feel so perfectly complete, so whole, like everything else in the world had the volume turned down; and in those moments I'm happy. I guess it kind of evolved, at first it was mainly flashes of sexual encounters but now…

"HARRY!" both Hermione and Ron had come back. I turned over to them, excited for once since vacation started, but once I'd looked at them I realized that it wasn't them that I was looking forward to seeing. I stood up and walked over to them with my hands in my pockets.

"Hey guys," I was staring at the floor, I couldn't bare to see their faces. "Look, I'm sorry I've been acting like a prat. I know you guys are just worried abo-…"

"Its over Harry. You don't have to explain anything to us if you don't want to, just know that we are here for you. And though you were quite testy with us before we're here for you now. So just remember to talk to us from now on okay?" Hermione's face remained apprehensive during her speech, and Ron just stood there staring.

I nodded and insisted that we head down to the Great Hall for dinner. I had been sitting in that corner all day.

The conversation seemed forced with the three of us. But I suppose that was because of the separation for the past few months.

An owl came over to me and dropped a letter off from Dumbledore.

**_Harry,_**

**As I'm sure you remember, you and Mr. Malfoy will be sharing living quarters for the remainder of this school year. I suggest that you both pack your belongings tonight. **

**At 10 a.m. tomorrow morning I would like to see you both in the Great Hall for further instructions to your new dormitories. **

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster)**

Shit…I'd completely forgotten that I had to move in with Malfoy, and despite the fact that I'd forgiven Ron and Hermione I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. I folded the note and put it in my bag.

"Who's the note from, Harry?"

"Just the Dursleys wishing a belated Happy Christmas…As if they mean it…Anyway, Hermione, you were complaining about what Fred and George did to you this time, continue…"

I'd finished packing my bags at around twelve which was a pretty amazing feat considering I'd had to hide the fact that I was packing from my dorm mates for the first three hours of packing. At around 12:15 I started to feel like something was missing. Like I'd forgotten something very important…What was I-? Oh my god! ANNA!

I pulled out my invisibility cloak and ran from the tower. She must have been who I've been wanting to see all vacation!

By 12:30 I was in the Slytherin stands at the Quidditch Pitch searching for her. And then there she was, sliding up my leg.

When she reached my hand she bit it.

You are soooo late mister! You know, if I wasn't so damn happy to see you I'd have…Ohhh you silly boy! She slid up to my neck and licked my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Anna. Ron just would not go to sleep!"

Oh don't worry about it…Anyway how was the vacation? Did you talk to them yet? I just realized I was in my boxers and socks in the middle of the winter.

"Um, Anna its disgustingly cold out, would you mind if we talked indoors tonight?"

Oh of course not! I'm sorry I never really feel the weather much. So long as I'm wrapped around something warm I'm good.

We'd been talking for nearly four hours in the Slytherin locker room by this time. She spent the last twenty minutes laughing and talking about her owner.

It's such a shame he's gay! I'd love to wrap myself around that! That put us into another fit of hysterics.

Ten minutes later. We were laughing so hard we didn't hear the footsteps. "Exactly how many times could you wrap around that!"

"Potter? Who the bloody hell are you talking to?" I'd never turned around so fast in my life. I couldn't see much anyway my glasses had fogged up. I heard the knobs of the heat being turned off.

"You should be in your own rooms. We don't want your filth all over our stuff." By the time I'd wiped my glasses clear and put them on, all I could see was Draco Malfoy turning and walking away…with Anna on his shoulders…

And I just realize that it's not Anna that I'd wanted to see…

Fear Of Apathy: lol she's got my personality a lot of the time so I take that as a compliment lol yes there's a lot going on w. Ron and Hermione that needs to be explained and so far…not even scratching the surface so eventually things will start to pick up on their half of the story…And omg DRACO YEEEESSSS! Lol I don't care how he acts I love him all the same! Lol So yes…much more draco from now on hopefully! Lol everything will be answered in time…Lol RAMBLE AWAY! Because yes they do tend to make good reviews but also I tend to ramble myself, so its refreshing to see sum1 else bug out like that too lol…hope you like this chapter and continue to read it…thanks again!

DestinyEntwinements: Lol yes sometimes she can be. Thanks for reviewing!

Oracale: glad you like! Thanks for reviewing!

SailorEarth87: lmfao I don't remember which one I said either…oh well hmm Anna yes I don't know why DO you feel so close to her? Lmfao ive updated YOU HAPPY! Lol I luv ur fat ass! Lol READ MORE DAMNIT!

phantomgirl2008: Thanks for reading…sorry bout taking so long again…tis continued for now…hope you enjoy and continue to stick w. me…Thanks!


	5. An Abundance of Space

Title: Parseltongue

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M (just in case)

Summary: Harry goes numb after Sirius' death and just looks for a way to feel. Funny how something he inadvertently inherited from Voldemort is the only thing that can bring Harry back. (I suck at summaries, please read)

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to put up I really didn't even know how to start it to be honest with you…been working on this damn chapter for like two months…but here it is finally yea n thanks for not killing me yet…so Read/Review…Reviewer responses are at the end! Enjoy!

Parseltongue

Chapter 4: An Abundance Of Space

By the next morning I'd shrunk all my things into my bag and transfigured a few rocks in my dorm to make it look like I still lived there. I'm still not ready to tell Ron and Hermione about my having to move out; a part of me still doesn't feel right that we're on speaking terms again…I wish I knew why, maybe it's because of Anna. She's just- oh shit! Its 9:55!

"Sorry, I'm late Professor, I lost track of time…"

"It's quite alright, Harry. Now if you would please, boys, follow me to your new dormitories."

He didn't protest. That's a first in Malfoy history…

He lead us into the room off the corner of the Great Hall, I was in this room once before in fourth year waiting for that damned Tournament thing….the fireplace opened up and took us through a long winding hall, nearly twenty minutes later we arrived at a dead end.

"If you would both please place a hand on the wall in front of you…"

So we did and a doorway opened with a small staircase leading us down into a hexagon shaped room. There was a window straight ahead of us with a charmed view of the outside, so I knew instantly we were in the dungeons.

The walls were made out of stone, much like the rest of the castle, although you could tell no one had been in this room until recently. In the center of the room there was a small table surrounded by what are arguably the most comfortable leather chairs I have ever sat on in my life. The tables and chairs were lined with what looked like grey marble and the cushions themselves, also being grey, kinda gave the illusion it was made out of marble itself. On the walls adjacent to the window there were two doors and on the walls opposite us there were two more doors.

Once Dumbledore sat down on the chair opposite me, and indicated that Malfoy take a seat as well, I knew there would be no exploring for now.

"I just want to explain a few things about this room before I leave you both to get further acquainted with your new living situation." He made himself just a tad more comfortable on the chair as Malfoy took the seat next to me.

"The room off to my right, your left, is a private library. Any book that you should possibly need throughout the year will be there; I strongly encourage the both of you to not use the library upstairs." I moved to ask him why but he just kept on. "The room on the opposite side is the bathroom, which is really the newest edition to this room. The rooms behind you are your sleeping quarters, now, I apologize; it really has been centuries since this room was used last and a daresay the previous occupants had their objections to the sleeping arrangements and decided to take matters into their own hands."

I don't like the way he said that, cause there goes that infernal twinkle in his eyes. Malfoy turned around to look at the doors with very mild dread etched on his face. When we'd turned around again Dumbledore was out of his seat and halfway to the door. We both stood to see him out.

"Ah, two more things before I take my leave of you. The first is that this room was designed with an added precaution, should the room, in any instance, not let you in, you may need to offer a blood deposit. It is an ancient security measure that…well lets hope you'll never have to use. And finally, am I correct in assuming that neither of you have told your housemates about the move?"

I looked over at Malfoy as he nodded his assent. Now _that _shocked the shit right out of me! I was positive he would've told at least Crabbe and Goyle so that they might have to save his sorry ass…

"Harry?" I turned back to Dumbledore and nodded.

"No, sir, I haven't told them."

"Good, I want both of you to keep it that way, and bring no one here with you; teachers included. Now I trust you two will behave in my absence, feel free to explore as you see fit." He nodded once, smiled, and was off.

I turned to Malfoy, shrugged and proceeded to explore the house, surprisingly enough, he followed, still not saying a word.

Okay, that's a decent sized library. Malfoy had reached up to dust off the label on one of the books…_'Modern Defensive Spells: Auror Training'…_Interesting choice of reading material, Dumbledore…

I entered the bathroom and noticed the blue marble sinks, two stalls on either end of the room and in between the stalls was a moderately sized shower with nearly as many knobs as there were in the prefects bath.

I turned to leave; Malfoy was staring at the shower as if he couldn't believe it existed. My guess is he's been staring at it for a while because he didn't even enter the room just kinda stood at the doorway staring…

I opened the bedroom door closest to the bathroom hoping that I'll get first pick on the choice of room. Inside there was a rather large four poster bed lavished in black and green sheets. There was also a decently sized wardrobe and mirror alongside one of the walls. And a workspace opposite that. I walked over to the bed to test it out and noticed a trunk at the foot of it initialed 'D.M.' So much for picking the rooms.

Malfoy had started muttering to himself …"Fuck that! Is he out of his fucking mind! 'They took matters into their own hands' Merlin, had me thinking it was only a minor change but for fucks sake that is just insane!" He had started advancing on me by this point and had started to raise his voice slightly.

"So help me, Potter, if I so much as find you turned towards my room I won't hesitate to hex your dick off…"

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you talking about? I'll be in my room and you in yours, trust me I have absolutely no interest to what you do in here." I shiver a little just to get my point across. He just glared at me, then in almost an instant smirked evilly and pointed towards the wall that separated his and my room…

Only there was no wall…It seems the previous occupants decided to blast the dividing wall down for whatever reason…

And for some unknown reason I started to laugh…

A/N: I finally got this chapter out of the way:claps hands: I might actually be able to write faster this time! YAY:coughs nervously: um yea so reviews yes lets get to that…

Tyleet27: lmao well that French put a smile on my face so lol do it all you want to lol thanks for reviewing!

Fear Of Apathy: Lol, well he's curled up in the boys dormitories next to his bed…yes Draco is here too lol :sigh: we love him so much! Hey I don't think I could ever share my obsession w. slash w. my friends lol they'd look at me like I had two heads, like "Anna, just…An-Na! Nooooo" yea sumthing along those lines lol I make them read my stuff anyway lol it's quite alright gives me something to look at lol feel free to do it again if u will and YAY I'm loved lol thanks again for reading!

Shania Maxwell: yay! Thanx!

DestinyEntwinements: lol now as short as that was it kinda made me laugh a little but yea lol thanx for reading!

QueenB23: Yea I suppose it did and thanx hope you like this one too :hides: I'll try to update faster!

Darkensea:  lol thanx dude! Seeeee I finally got it to work!

Danny: DANIEL! Lol the nerve! And I won't ask lol I don't know if I wanna know…. Lol

Karusu-hime: Ya' darn skippy there's nothing wrong with glasses! Lol lmao well at least you caught up before I updated…wouldda shocked the hell outta you to just see chapter 5 come outta no where lol thanx for reviewing!

Makurayami Ookami: thanx! Lol yes me 2 lmfao yea I know its what I would've said if I were reading it so I thought it was cute lol but thanx again!

LoveGD: lol I'll try to get bak faster…sry for the wait!


End file.
